New Beginings
by bleachgirl4
Summary: It was just another move. Nothing new. But who are these vampires? Why are they vegetarian? And why can't Alice see them? Sorry. I suck at summaries but please give it a shot.
1. Hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own the universe of Twilight

____________________________________________________________________

Jared POV

I decided to go hunt with Austin out of boredom. I needed to go anyways; it had been two and a half weeks since the last time I hunted.

I sighed in frustration. I wanted to run. "Come on, Austin. Hurry up!"

He was beside me before I finished, grinning from ear to ear. He took serious pleasure in annoying me. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the already open door.

"We'll be back soon," he told our sisters before following me. I began to run. Austin easily kept pace with me, even though I was running full out; he was the faster of the two of us. I didn't care. I just needed a physical outlet for my frustration.

I was extremely protective of my family, and even though I knew she was well able to take care of herself and us, B always seemed so fragile and vulnerable. Right now I wanted to protect her from whatever was causing waves of sorrow, pain, and rejection to emanate from her, but I knew I couldn't. Whatever was causing her so much pain was something from her past, a past we knew nothing about. She didn't talk about it, and whenever one of us would ask, she would either give us an answer that told us nothing or refuse to answer at all and change the subject. She didn't let anyone in, ever.

Suddenly, the scent hit me. _Vampires._ The scent was fresh. I glanced at Austin, who slowly nodded to me, face grave. We followed the trail. There were three distinct scents. It was rare to get visitors, but we had to ask them not to hunt nearby.

We soon saw them: two males, one female. One male was powerfully built, his body rippling with muscle, and curly brown hair. The other was leaner, muscular but more subtly so, with blond hair. The female was a pixie, with short, spiky black hair.

She was bouncing around, trying to get the other's attention, looking toward us.

Almost like B, they all had a sense of sorrow surrounding them that I could sense even without my gift.

Austin suddenly stepped on a twig, and the males' heads snapped around in our direction. I noticed that all three's eyes were jet black, as were ours.

The pixie danced forward, grinning. "Hi, I'm Alice. These are Jasper," she indicated the blonde, "and Emmett," the muscular one.

"I'm Jared. This is Austin." I gestured halfheartedly to my brother. "Are you just passing through?"

"No, we recently moved into a house several miles north of here," Jasper replied.

"What about you?" Emmett asked, radiating curiosity.

"We live in a house a few miles away." Austin answered.

A look of confusion crossed his face. "Do you not hunt humans?"

"No. We drink animal blood. Our sister calls us vegetarians." Austin let out a low chuckle.

Jasper's eyes widened. "There are more of you?" he questioned, shocked.

"Yes. We have a sister, as well as my wife, Beth, and Austin's wife, Melody."

"Do you hunt humans?" Austin asked, wary.

"No, we're also vegetarians. Carlisle would like to meet you, I'm sure. We didn't know there were any besides us and the Denali coven who drank only from animals." Alice answered excitedly.

"How many are in your family?"

"Seven. Our parents, Carlisle and Esme, my sister, Rosalie, who's Emmett's wife, and our brother, Edward. Jasper is my husband." She quickly glanced at him and smiled.

"Would you come and meet the rest of our family?" She was bouncing up and down in excitement and enthusiasm.

"We'll have to talk to the rest of our family . . . after we hunt. That's actually why we're out here. We just ran across your scent. When can we come by if they agree?" I was curious. I had never run across any other vampires except for B who were vegetarians. She was the reason the rest of us were also vegetarian.

"Anytime's good." Emmett grinned easily.

"We're hunting, as well." Jasper informed us.

We finished our goodbyes and ran off.


	2. The Visit

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.

Jared POV

"Hey, Beth, Melody, B, get down here!"

Austin was wound up almost to the point of overexcitement. Curiosity emanated from our sister and wives as they appeared before us a moment later.

"What's up?" Beth asked as she came over and wrapped me in an intimate embrace. Austin wound his arm around Melody's waist and kissed her hair, while B sank down onto one of the beige couch we had in the living room.

"We met some other vampires," I stated quietly.

Immediately, they tensed up. "Relax." I sent a few waves of calm around the room. Once they relaxed, I continued. "They're vegetarian, also."

The room was completely silent. They were all shocked. Strangely, though, B was also feeling reluctance and sadness. I glanced at her, and instantly, I could no longer feel her emotions.

"They invited us to meet them. Should we go?" Austin queried, oblivious to B's reservations.

"Of course."

"Awesome. I didn't think there were any others like us."

I, however, was only paying attention to B. She was silent as she stared at the floor.

"B?" I asked gently.

She jerked her head up, as if she had forgotten we were there, and smiled. It was a careful smile, full of reservations and some unknown emotion that I couldn't identify.

"Yeah, when can we go?"

"They said any time was fine," Austin answered exuberantly.

"Oh, let's go now!" Melody was more excited about getting a new shopping partner than she was about meeting new vampires.

B laughed, slightly forced, and suggested we all go change before we go, eyeing our grimy shirts. Austin chuckled self-consciously; we had decided to wrestle a bit before we returned.

Austin and I were the first ready. Beth came down 45 minutes later in a short khaki skirt and a tight white tee with beads and sequins scattered along the neckline. Melody was down a little later, having finally settled on some dark wash jeans and a blood red v-neck sweater with strappy silver stilettos. We all glanced around, surprised, to realize we were waiting on B. She was always the first one done. Just as we began to think she was outside waiting, she descended the stairs.

She looked stunning in tight black jeans that accentuated her legs. Her simple royal blue top hung off of one shoulder and hugged her every curve. Unsurprisingly, the sleek black boots she wore had a very short heel.

"Wow, you look amazing, B!" Melody praised her with a pleased smirk. She had been attempting to 'improve' B's fashion sense for years.

She gave a knowing half-smile. "Thanks. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth POV

We debated for a while on who should drive. We were all excited to meet the vegetarians, but we all wanted to drive. I quickly opted out. Another few seconds later, and Melody proclaimed she didn't care who drove, just as long as we hurried up. B, Jared, and Austin continued to debate heatedly over who would drive what car. Finally, they decided to take B's Ashton Martin, and since she was the only one who was ever allowed to drive her car, she got to drive.

Shortly after we climbed into her car, a new argument over what we would listen to began. Quickly, Austin put a CD in and "I'm Not Okay" by My Chemical romance began to blast through the speakers. We all laughed before singing along, in an ecstatic mood.

Still excessively happy, we arrived outside of a beautiful Columbian-style house. Deep red brick were on all four sides of the large 3-story house. A gorgeous mahogany door was in the center of a large wrap-around porch. Lights shone welcomingly from every window. Whoever had decorated obviously had great taste.

We walked up to the door slowly in a single file line, more reserved and wary than before. When we reached the door, Austin knocked quickly.

"Come in." A warm, welcoming voice that exuded calm and an undercurrent of authority commanded.

Austin opened the door and walked in confidently, a large smile stretched across his face. Melody trailed after him, smiling warmly. Jared followed, completely relaxed.

I could feel tension rolling off B, even though I wasn't an empath. Her jovial mood in the car had disappeared and in its place was a wary, untrusting being, almost like a predator backed into a corner. As I entered, I shot a reassuring smile over my shoulder to B. Sure enough, her eyes were wary, her muscles tensed as if she might bolt at any second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

APOV

I was bouncing around in excitement. We didn't find many who shared our diet. In fact, the Denali coven was the only other we knew of. I knew they would come, but for some reason, I couldn't see them.

I stilled as I pondered this. I was still confused as to _why_ I couldn't see them, since this had never happened before. No one else had any ideas to offer as an explanation, save Carlisle. He suggested that they might not all have decided to come yet. Everyone had reservations about this, but they all agreed it was plausible. Everyone except Edward. He had nothing to offer.

We all knew it was a bad idea for him to leave Bella, but he begged us, so we agreed. He didn't realize that he destroyed Bella just as surely as he destroyed himself.

A few hours after we returned from hunting, I suggested we go sit in the living room. They would be here soon.

"How do you know that?" Emmett asked, puzzled. "I thought you couldn't see them."

"I can see four vampires standing in our doorway."

"Didn't they say there were five of them?" Jasper asked.

"One probably just decided not to come," Rosalie said, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she walked down the stairs and sat in Emmett's lap.

"Yeah." I didn't sound confident, but none of them asked any more questions. I could see four vampires, but behind the fourth, there was a blurry area. I dismissed it as the last one still debating on coming.

I glanced around at my family.

Edward was leaning against the wall, tucked into the farthest corner from the door. His face was blank, but his eyes betrayed all the pain he felt. Most of the time, he stayed locked in his room listening to music. We had to physically force him to hunt. His eyes were pitch black at the moment. He needed to hunt soon.

Emmett was sitting comfortably in an armchair, Rosalie perched on his lap. His face had always held a smile before. Now his face hardly remembered which muscles were necessary to contort his mouth into such a carefree expression. He had easily accepted Bella as a younger sister and missed teasing her, protecting her, comforting her, missed her period. Rosalie, though she would never admit it, also missed Bella and grieved in her own way. She wasn't as bitchy and greater-than-thou. She may have not been civil to Bella most of the time, but she did like her.

Carlisle and Esme sat on a love seat. Esme had her head on his shoulder, their hands intertwined. Esme had her eyes closed, a peaceful expression gracing her face. She had considered Bella as her own and was still a bit depressed. She covered this well and none of these emotions shone through. Carlisle, of course, loved Bella as well and hated to see Esme feel this way. He hated to see his family hurting, and we had all been hurting for the past few decades.

Finally, I looked at my love. Jasper hadn't been the same since Bella's birthday. He still blamed himself for doing what was instinct, insisting that he should have had better control and that he was the reason we moved, that he was the reason our family was falling apart.

I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I sighed. Though our family was slowly decaying, he could always make me feel like there was absolutely nothing wrong in the world. He didn't even have to use his gift. His presence was enough.


	3. Running

APOV

I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I sighed. Though our family was slowly decaying, he could always make me feel like there was absolutely nothing wrong in the world. He didn't even have to use his gift. His presence was enough.

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle called, as we all moved into more formal positions to greet our guests. We turned to look at the door, but any excitement we would usually feel was dampened by the sadness that Bella wasn't here.

The door swung open, and a tall, lean vampire with caramel colored hair walked confidently in, smiling hugely, Austin. Next came a tall female with midnight black hair that fell in waves to midway down her back, smiling warmly around at us. Her outfit was perfect for her, I noted with approval. Next was a male with just as much muscle as Emmett with short blond hair. Jared smiled and stood with the rest as a short, red-headed female walked in. She glanced over her shoulder to who I assumed to be her other, apparently shy, sister. I focus my attention back on the door as—

I was frozen in shock, my eyes wide. I knew the rest of my family was, too, for there staring around at us, was Bella.

After a while, once the shock had faded a little, Esme whispered, her voice as soft as a breeze from shock, "Bella?"

With that, she turned tail and fled. Without a thought I was through the door running after her, Emmett hot on my heels.

We were in the forest in seconds. She flew through a field before entering another forest, this one with thicker brush. As we continued to follow her, I saw a vision. It was of our family jumping into Rosalie's BMW and my Porsche, the fastest of our cars, and speeding off. I also saw a black Ashton Martin racing along beside them. I guessed it was Bella's family's car. Maybe they could help us corner her.

We ran for hours, leaping rivers, dodging trees, avoiding cities and towns. She never slowed.

Finally, I got a vision of a small clearing. We, including my family and Bella's, were on the edges, providing no escape to Bella, who stood in the center.

I replayed the vision in my head, hoping Edward was near enough to see it, even as I glanced over my shoulder at Emmett.

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Call Edward and ask if he saw that."

"Ok," he answered, slightly confused.

Within the first ring, Edward answered.

"Yes. Tell Alice I saw it and we're almost there." Edward's voice held confusion, despair, and pain, as well as a faint happiness and a very miniscule amount of hope.

Emmett shut the phone and pocketed it.

We continued to chase Bella. I was confused. Why did she run from us? Did she hate us now? _What did Edward tell her?_ The smaller part of my brain noted that she was extremely fast and could probably outrun Edward.

Why did she run? This thought had been running through my head since we began chasing her and continued as if on repeat.

I glanced around and recognized the scenery as from my vision. All of a sudden, Bella came to a complete stop in the center of the field. Emmett and I took our places in the circle surrounding her. Bella looked everywhere for an escape; her features showing defeat when she found none.


	4. What Do You Want?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight.

I know it has been forever since I've updated, and I really don't have a good excuse. The best one I have is finals (they were brutal) and writer's block. I couldn't think of anything. I know it doesn't make up for the wait, but I hope you like it.

The next chapter should be up very soon

* * *

_I glanced around and recognized the scenery as from my vision. All of a sudden, Bella came to a complete stop in the center of the field. Emmett and I took our places in the circle surrounding her. Bella looked everywhere for an escape; her features showing defeat when she found none._

APOV

"B, what's wrong? Why'd you run?" Austin stepped forward.

"Bella," I wanted noting more than to run up and hug her, but I didn't know how she felt about us, so I resisted the urge. I noticed the conflict in Edward's eyes, and knew he wanted to sweep her into his arms, kiss her, and never let her go. He feared her rejection, as well, and kept his distance. I asked what I and everyone else wanted to know, " What happened to you?"

I noticed her family tense. They stared at her warily as Jared turned to me. "How does that concern you?" he asked, tense.

"Bella," Esme took a step forward, and I knew she wanted to run up and hug her as much as I did.

"Why the hell do you give a damn what happened to me?" Bella asked, her voice roiling with anger and pain, nearly a growl.

"B," Austin breathed, obviously surprised. The rest of her family looked equally taken aback at her livid outburst. This made me, for the thousandth time, wonder what Edward had told her when he left.

The tall dark-haired female stepped forward and attempted to wrap Bella in a hug, but she took a step back.

"Of course we care about what happened to you. We all love you." Shocked, I turned to Rosalie, along with the rest of my family and a wide-eyed Bella.

"Yes, dear. I had come to think of you as a daughter." Esme said, recovering from her shock.

"Whoa, what?" Jared was surprised, as well as the rest of Bella's coven.

Bella, however, was still looking for a way out. She had a calculating look on her face, and I began to feel trepidation. I remembered that she had escaped from us a few times as a human.

Suddenly, she began to run at Emmett. He looked shocked, but before he had time to react, she had jumped into the tree directly behind him.

Jared immediately was in the tree after her, and I began to follow.

"Wait," Austin said before I had taken more than a few steps. "Let Jared help her calm down. He's an empath."

I fell to the ground and began to sob. Why had my best friend and sister run from me, from us? Did she no longer love us?

I felt Jasper's arms around me. Everyone else slowly came and sat in a circle. Last came Edward. As I saw him, I suddenly got pissed off. I leapt up and began screaming at him.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER WHEN YOU LEFT? WHAT DID YOU SAY THAT MADE HER THINK WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER?"

I was fuming. Everyone stared at me, surprised. Edward just stared at me, the pain and torment etched on his face. I felt my anger drain, but I knew it wasn't Jasper. Edward looked so hurt and lost that I couldn't help but pity him slightly. "Why did my best friend run from me, from all of us?" I asked softly, all the anger gone.

Edward looked at the ground, no longer able to meet my gaze. He still looked completely dejected as he told us. "I said I no longer loved her." His voice was no more than a whisper.

"YOU _WHAT_?" I shrieked, furious again.

"Wait, what's going on?" Austin interrupted.

"I'm sorry. We haven't been introduced. I'm Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme. Our daughter, Alice and her husband, Jasper." He waved a hand to us. "Our other daughter, Rosalie, and her husband Emmett." Another hand wave. "And our son, Edward." He shook their hands.

"I'm psychic, Jasper is an empath, and Edward is a telepath," I said quickly, smiling at them.

"I'm Austin, this is my wife, Melody," he hugged the tall black-haired female closer. "This is our sister, Beth" the nodded to the red-head. "The guy that ran off is Beth's husband, Jared, and I guess you already know B."

"I'm telekinetic, Melody can see and share memories with others, Jared's an empath, and B can shield herself and others from other vampires' special abilities." Beth said with a huge grin at us.

"How do you know B?" asked Austin.

"Why do you call her B?" Emmett asked at the same time.

"That's what she asked us to call her. What do you call her?" Beth asked curiously.

"Bella," we said simultaneously, then we began to laugh. It was slightly hysterical and stopped almost immediately.

"That suits her better, I think." Melody mused.

* * *

Please review!! There are over 300 reads, but only 10 reviews. Your reviews make me want to update sooner. I will never hold chapters till I get reviews, but I would appreciate knowing what you think.


End file.
